remember the titans
by twistedservice
Summary: And the good and the bad, because victors are not always what you think they are. The 75th until the 160th; trilogy companion.


This honestly should've been filed under the horror genre.

I've been thinking about doing this for quite some time and never quite got the balls because I thought it would take forever. Alas, it did not, and it was a lot of fun to write as well. Just little snippets for all of my post-canon Victors. You can see them all on my profile under the first blog link.

Completely inspired by Oisin55's _The Victor's Project_. Go give it a read, it's a blessing.

TW: basically the whole she-bang and then some. If you're concerned about something in particular don't hesitate to message me so I can let you know where in particular to avoid.

* * *

75.

One wanted to name their new Academy after her fallen brother, despite what the history books say - Cashmere Aralia forced them into a compromise.

76.

Keva Yamino spent nearly all of her first year of winnings purchasing _The Muldrow House For Orphaned and Neglected Children_ from its grizzled, aging owners, and doted over the entire household until she could no longer walk without support. Then, they took care of her.

77.

Florian Korvac saw exactly what resulted when two people tied to the Games fell in love. He made sure to steer clear of Ilona when he felt it happening.

78.

Ilona Volakis was on her way to Florian's apartment in the Capitol, when the transport truck hit her head-on.

79.

A true mechanic's daughter, Darian Lavenge spent nearly her entire Games repairing and re-building the generators that had been destroyed by the floodwaters, and when she electrified the water on the last day she was the only one standing on dry ground.

80.

Aurora Gray lost the only tribute she ever successfully mentored when he moved to Four three years after he won. While everyone else called him a traitor, she kept her mouth shut. She knew exactly what traitors looked like, and he didn't have the face of the ally that tried to slit her throat while she was sleeping.

81.

Being a bit of a recluse was a necessity when bullets started flying towards victors. When Tharen Atarah died he hadn't spoken to anyone in a month, or maybe longer than that, but he did have three cats who refused to leave his body even when someone tried to shoo them away.

82.

Solaire Arven married at nineteen in a secret bid to keep her three younger siblings out of the Reaping bowl. She divorced him as soon as they aged out.

83.

Roan Whitting started his campaign for Mayor the day he turned eighteen and won in a landslide.

84.

Having five children and sixteen grand-children came with its advantages and disadvantages. Baylor Oritrell wouldn't have traded any of them for the world.

85.

When he volunteered Shire Broxton had slow onset leukemia that was only discovered when they could finally afford to see a doctor for a pox vaccine. Some would say wielding that to his advantage would be fucked up, but he had the highest sponsorship numbers in fifteen years, didn't he?

86.

Word starting spreading that Auden Montrose would leave whoever had purchased his company for the evening tied to one of the bedposts, and not in a way they wanted. Offers for his time stopped coming in after that.

87.

Deidra Adonia was _small_ , smaller than any other trainee at the Academy, and she got beaten unconscious eleven times over the course of her training and one extra time out in the back alley behind the dorms when she refused to quit. She had a concussion when they finally agreed to let her volunteer, but by then no one knew the damn difference.

88.

Wells Blake was shoved into the aisle at the reaping with a cry of "I volunteer!" from just behind him, pouring out of the mouth of someone who his father had recently fired. When he got back, he and his elder brother killed him in the field behind their house and dumped the body in a drinking well. Fitting, really.

89.

Rylan Vinetti had nothing except for one of the most brutal single kills in Games history - no home, no family, no life to go back to. When an underground group of contract killers allied with the Capitol took interest in him, he had no right to refuse.

90.

The Capitol threw a twentieth birthday party for Jules Durran so grand that he didn't recognize ninety-nine percent of the attendees. When he stepped outside to leave for the night and one shot him dead on the sidewalk, he knew the face looking back at him.

91.

She was the youngest victor Panem ever saw; Lissy Mullhern was small and fragile and foolish, and the only people who ever stood on the other end of her sickle were her three allies, when it was only the four of them left.

92.

Hayden Caltrava was a shit writer, and wrote even shittier poetry about the next year's victor and how beautiful her win was. She called her Hope when she wrote about her - it was the only way she ever got hope out of anything in her life, even after it's publication.

93.

Ariadne Kevsky never did read the poetry book sent to her anonymously for her second Christmas as a victor.

94.

The Capitol actually liked Carden Kenmore, for how small and scrawny and unimpressive he was. All of that went away when Aleron won the next year - Mr. Eleven and Mr. Seven Kills, and Carden always looked at him in an attempt to figure him out, but never did. It only grew problematic when Aleron started looking back.

95.

Aleron Grenados was the only person in the room, lying silently on his side of the bed, when Carden finally slipped away. Sometimes he still thinks he can feel Carden's hand in his.

96.

While everyone in the damn world had a crush on her mentor, Aparia Blue was just glad she finally had an older sister.

97.

Gaia Westbury's young uncle disappeared after the eighty-eighth and was never seen again. She never found out why Wells was quite so determined to bring her back, of all people. She never found out why the water supplied to her neighborhood tasted so funny, either.

98.

Luster Rosario spent all of her teenager years being bullied by everyone for everything, and even though she wasn't supposed to volunteer couldn't resist stealing the spot from one of her tormentors. They stopped talking when she got back.

99.

When the president crowned Eira Edavane and whispered _girl on fire_ in her ears, it sounded less like a statement and more like a question. It wasn't a question at all, when she took her own life three days later.

100.

It took nearly fifty years for anyone to figure out that the hit on Devi Littleton came directly from the Capitol. It took less seconds than that for her to die.

101.

Nyro Bennett lived in the Capitol from age twenty until forty-six, up for sale to anyone that had enough money. He spent the rest of his life campaigning for the rights of the victors until Dominika Gardell took the presidency and outlawed it fourteen years later.

102.

The train station had an inhabitant every day on June 27th, from sunrise to sundown. It was the birthday of the only sibling Dax Hanley had been gifted enough to have, the one who died in the bloodbath ten years after he won, and everyone who passed by always wondered if he was just waiting for her to step off.

103.

Chalice Emerson had a crush on his escort. A bad one. She was only three years older than him, after all, and when they slept together it didn't feel unnatural. It felt like a real, tangible thing until they transferred her to Four the next year. He didn't see her again for six years, when she came looking for money to clothe the child he didn't know he had.

104.

Nava Vestine wanted nothing more than to be a dancer, before the accident that killed both of her parents and crippled her elder brother beyond repair. When she died after falling down the attic stairs at the age of ninety-one, her grandchildren found nothing up there except for a box of old ballet shoes.

105.

No matter who they were everyone seemed to have a tough time recognizing Odisus Telcher during the odd times that he grew his hair out. He spent a lot of money buying wigs to attend the alcoholic's meetings the community center started organizing.

106.

Cason Harper had so much undiagnosed anxiety that he blacked out on stage and hit the floor at the interviewer's feet. It's safe to say he wasn't a crowd favorite, but he didn't like the crowd much either.

107.

Jackson Choi didn't like the fact that his father was a gravedigger, but it kept food on the table while his mother was pregnant, so he had no right to complain about it.

108.

Almost every night Vespen Torrence's kitchen would have a visitor: himself. He wasn't hungry, just checking to ensure that the cupboards weren't suddenly barren of food like the arena had been.

109.

Ryker Callis' only girl wasn't interested in training for the Games, and he didn't blame her for it. There were plenty of volunteers to go around. He still almost threw up on the stage when he heard her name called.

110.

All three of Della Carter's children were named after the allies she had while in the Games.

111.

Merona Hunter often stuck her tongue out behind the back of Vice President Vesna Espesito, after the ghastly old woman threatened to cut her tongue out and turn her into her own personal avox.

112.

Two years after his victory Romy Marlowe moved out of the Village and to the other side of the District, citing that the ocean never looked anything less than the color of blood to him. He never moved back.

113.

Zalen Foley spent six days with the bloated, water-logged corpse of his only ally. The hovercraft couldn't reach them under the docks where Zalen had taken refuge and he soon found himself dragging the other boy's body along with him, talking to him in the dead of the night. He still swears he responded, on the third one.

114.

The commentators in the Capitol spent the entire year after her victory getting Vella Kerlowe confused with her lesser almost name-bearing counterpart in Eight. And while Della cursed her parents for it, she cursed the world.

115.

Tharn Kavanaugh was given his mother's wedding ring as a token, the most expensive thing they owned at the time, and lost it when the Careers cut his hand off. Even when they left him there for dead he still went crawling into the fields, searching for where they had thrown it.

116.

Sienne Cortesa was not your typical Mayor's daughter.

117.

She was the only outsider in the 117th who had the good sense to hold her breath instead of scream - Mia Calison had no oceans, no rivers, and no ponds, but she did have a step-father who held her head underwater every time she stepped into the bath.

118.

Khalia Hestephus was the third female prospect going into next year's Games. She killed the number one in a secret training spar three days before the official announcement, and blamed the number two. She got away with it, too - after all, who would believe someone would frame their best friend for murder?

119.

When he discovered the children's book titled _The Scrambled States of America_ in an overlooked bookshelf in the arena, Derrin Kell made sure to smuggle it out in the folds of his jacket. When Eleven started re-naming states after the war, he didn't take credit for it.

120.

Sanis Farley didn't even _want_ to live, and when he got reaped it sounded like the perfect way out. He can't remember how old his tiny whisp of a District partner was, twelve or thirteen or even fourteen, but he remembers her telling him not to give up, as he held her dying hand. Sending half his money to her family every year sounded like a better alternative to letting go.

121.

Don't get him wrong, Marcel Flynn was honored to be invited into the family that the victors had created, and even more honored when Jackson invited him to his father's house for dinner, but he vowed to never return when he realized it wasn't elk they were eating.

122.

Cooper Audley was so terrified of the dark after he got out that he didn't sleep through the night for ten years.

123.

Tacia Macklin never let anyone hold her after a nightmare, not her mother or father, not one of her siblings, not even her husband. She was too afraid to taint them with it.

124.

The religious beliefs of Telrin Rhodes' parents led to them kicking him out of the house at fourteen; when he returned from the Games he burnt down their place of worship, and all the scripture with it. It was the last church still standing in Two at the time.

125.

Valiant Blackwood won a game of all Careers and still got called soft-hearted for it.

126.

Demica Warrick carried the last name of a traveling diplomat from Four, who got her mother pregnant and then never returned. Even when she married she refused to change it.

127.

There was only one patch of woods, on Nine's edge. Miles Lindell built himself a cabin in the middle of them and almost never came out.

128.

Amalia Rockwell was to Four what Valiant was to One - she was their parent, their protector, their everything. When the rebellion came about she grew so terrified for them that she told a high-ranking official in Four's Justice Building about their plans, and then drowned him in the creek behind Easthaven three days later when she came to regret it.

129.

When Arbor Benoit volunteered to save the twin sister of her boyfriend, she knew she had to treasure her last moments with the both of them. She didn't think it was because neither of them would speak to her ever again, after she got back.

130.

The Career Pack was unlike any other, the year Ashara Holland got reaped. She killed five of them. She thinks she could've loved the last one, if things had been different.

131.

Tilve Mordane broke both of his legs and eight ribs in his final fall from above, and laid there for six hours sobbing into the pavement until his final opponent bled out on the rooftop above him. His father didn't congratulate him on the victory, just chastised him for looking so weak.

132.

It took Aukai Desrosier nineteen years to bring someone home. His husband and daughter died the same year.

133.

Unlike the rest of his counterparts in Seven, Evren Callahan had never touched an axe a day in his life. No, he was the butcher's son, and he didn't need an axe to cloak himself in the pelts of the buffalo's that roamed the grasslands, unseen in the tall grass until he smashed someone's skull in.

134.

Caelie Griffin tried to kill herself four times in the year after she got back, but only one person ever found out.

135.

Alekina Moore saved her District partner from throwing himself off a cliff into the raging river below on the second day. Little did she know it would become practice for the girl she would fall in love with.

136.

Ronan Amherst didn't think he was capable of love, until he met Theo.

137.

Barron Pierce had four people he actively enjoyed in the world: his parents, and his two best friends. After he won suddenly a lot of people came knocking on his door, looking for handouts. He enjoyed slamming the door in their faces more than he should have.

138.

Theo Ellison will wonder for the rest of his life, what Ronan didn't say to him.

139.

Ivory Serreno was clinically dead for eleven minutes after the hovercraft pulled her out, courtesy of the Seven girl's lucky strike to her jugular, but not even death itself could beat her in a fight.

140.

Ashlar Vikken didn't want to be cremated, but he never got the chance to tell his wife.

141.

During his one and only break, Rayon Mellado left his house at three in the morning and cut down every single shrub, flower and tree in a fit of psychosis that grew within twenty feet of his house. When Mia found him in the morning he was asleep in the greenery, fingers bright with blood from the thorns.

142.

Paloma Korring strangled and killed the Two girl with the locket her boyfriend had given her. She made sure to give it back to him on the Victory Tour.

143.

Dyna Gillis aborted the only child she ever carried at the behest of Capitol doctors, two days after she got reaped. She spent the next seventeen years trying and failing to have one.

144.

Every-time it rained Albany Vara would charge out the door and into the downpour, washing the dust and burning heat from the desert off of her no-longer scorched skin. She brought her children out into it, her grandchildren. It seemed like a dance less dangerous than the one with death.

145.

Costa St. Claire was possibly more excited to mentor than any person had ever been before; no one ever saw her cry behind closed doors when she failed year after year after year, just her wicked smile. By the time the 160th rolled around, she didn't think she could bear anymore heartbreak.

146.

Lumin Decker knows damn well that he was supposed to be fourteenth place, not Iridium Navir, but sometimes people are just in the wrong place at the right time.

147.

Royal Grayson had drawers full of baby clothes bought before she ever had a child; she knew it wasn't necessary, but she was just so afraid of them being as cold as she always was.

148.

When she let the crocodile mutts devour the corpse of the first girl she killed, Deverin Finch didn't realize she was gaining their favor. It became clear quite quickly, though, that the only moving thing they didn't attack was her.

149.

Cicely Arlington had a will written up the day she got back to Two, and had it changed it a week before the 160th. When she died she left all her money and possessions to one Seren Dobrana; like hell that girl was ever forgetting her name or her face.

150.

Kiero Mearlove went to Six and Nine once every year, until the day he died.

151.

Sciel Romero may have spent twenty minutes killing the Ten boy with a tire iron her year, but Kellen decapitated the Three girl in the next, so she figures they're about even.

152.

There are two very consistent things in Kellen Mercer's life; he does a lot of stupid things, and he has absolutely no explanation for any of them. Falling in love with Sciel is right up both of those alleys.

153.

After Crux won, Cade Amerett called the group of them, from the 150th to the 154th, the Elite Five. He made them all promise to never call it anything less.

154.

Crux Malone was covered in whipping scars, from the line of his throat to the small of his back. No matter how many times he tried to smuggle food out of the fields he always got caught, and they always told him how stupid he was for it, before he blacked out. When one of the Careers came at him with a whip he didn't find it so stupid anymore.

155.

Seren Dobrana is the last one alive, from Prometheus.

156.

All of Aveza Cairnes' kills were from a distance, except for the ally that she pushed over the edge of a cliff. She only has one nightmare, ever, about the look in her eyes just before she fell.

157.

Tessa Belmonte's father forged birth certificates and papers for children looking to escape the Reaping; when her name got called she wasn't even supposed to be in the bowl.

158.

There was a grandfather clock in the hall of Eli Deverill's house that sent him straight into a panic attack when it first chimed at midnight - he spent the rest of the night turning it into firewood for the winter.

159.

There's not a day that goes by where Emori Arker doesn't wish she was reaped instead of her brother.

160.

They still don't know if it's within their rights to call themselves victors, or just survivors.

And besides - if you think the Nine would tell you any story other than what's already been told, then did you really learn anything at all?


End file.
